The Divine Arbiter
Figurehead and leader of the Faction of Light, the Arbiter is a gentle woman with a head full of lies. She came into 1919 with the soul intention of purifying the land and people there, but was met with resistance. History Arabella was born into the Faction, and like all followers brainwashed with the ideas and teachings of the Faction. At the early age of 5, she was Chosen to become the next Arbiter. She was taken under the wing of Ambrose, who continued her teachings and delighted in Arabella's easily molded mind. At the age of 7, the Arbiter Ambrose resigned from her leadership and handed down the title of Arbiter to Arabella, along with her power and memories, and the power and memories of the previous Arbiters. Most of the memories of the other Arbiters remain locked away, due to Arabella's young age. It's a precaution used to protect Ara's sanity, so as not to overwhelm her with the life experiences of others. Bits and pieces appear slowly as she ages and matures, or as the knowledge from past events become relevant to her present interests. Arabella began her reign over the Faction of Light, receiving her duties and sermons from the Council and doing as instructed. When word of 1919 reached the Council's ears, they instructed Arabella and her Trinity to seek out and reform the corrupt area. Abilities * Light magic- Defensive. Shields, blocks, force fields, walls, bubbles. * Light magic- Offensive. A burst of energy used to blow others away from her. * Light magic- Healing. Purification of others and the healing of injuries and illnesses. *Sleep touch- The ability to put others into a comatose sleep state with the touch of a hand. * Telepathy- She can speak telepathically with others, but only does so with the Trinity and Div. She refrains from using it most times due to the intimate nature of it. * Singing- Ara has a beautiful singing voice, but seldom uses it. Past in 1919 Arabella sent her Trinity into 1919, but after they began having difficulties in the area, she herself decided to show up. The task was more difficult than she had intended, and Arabella lost her closest followers to the corruption of the area. She was punished by Kellkatta for the actions of Melanie, who killed Kell's wife and child in a religious execution. Arabella became pregnant because of the punishment, and later gave birth to a daughter whom she immediately gave sole custody of to Kell. The traumatic event caused Arabella to shy away from personal contact even more so, and when it was apparent she could not continue on this way in 1919, and that her most of the Trinity and her Messenger had left her, she returned to the Faction alone. Currently Arabella, her brain rewashed and fresh, has returned to 1919 for another round of cat and mouse. She hopes to take back her Trinity and Messenger, as well as to gain more followers as the Faction continues to dwindle in size. To insure her success, the Council has tapped into her brain. This way, from the safety of the Faction, they can give her orders and instructions. This character was inspired by Grandia II, Nightcrawler, and The Da Vinci Code's character Silas.''' Category:Light Realmers Category:Magicfags Category:Antagonist